Chaos
by OppsieDasi
Summary: Everything is chaos in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. JJ is planning on controlling the Fazgang and the Marionette is dancing? Will Foxy stop eating the potatoes before he eats them all? Find Out in this FanFiction! Rated T for swearing (DISCONTINUED)
1. THE BEGININNIG (One Would Hope)

**Woo! I don't really have anything to say first so let's start on some notes about the story.**

 **\- The animatronics are FURRIES! And Featheries.**

 **\- Foxy does not have a pirate accent. Only because I can't do pirate accents.**

 **-** _Italics_ **means one of the characters are speaking out of the story, bold, like now, is me speaking out of the story. I will normally use their names so you know who's speaking.**

 **\- I do NOT own ANY of the characters in this story. Scott Cawthorn does. Thank you Scott :) I also don't own the asdfmovies which belongs to TomSka (YouTube)  
**

* * *

"Fuck-ity fuck fuck fuck." Mike swore. How can he read FanFiction on the job when his laptop won't work? Jesus Christ! Mike sighed. Might as well check the cameras. Nope… nothing strange there. He put back down his tablet when he felt something tug on his jeans. He looked down when he saw a mini-sized Freddy look up at him. Freddy and his friends didn't mean to scare him the first week. It was a twisted game of theirs. They stopped after a week. Once they told him, which took another few days, Mike spent an hour of shrieking and destroying items. Yep. He had to pay for all of the damages. It's amazing that he didn't get fired.

"Good. You finally realised I was here." Freddy said.

"Why…. Are you so small?" Mike asked.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the night guard here." Freddy said.

"Funny story, I was trying to do my homework on my laptop." Mike lied.

"…Fair enough. Now help me!" Freddy said.

"On it!" Mike said, trying to get any feed on what had happened in the past hour. Nothing. Everything had been erased.

"Nope. Everything has been erased." Mike said, looking at the teddy bear known as Freddy.

"D-do you think I'll ever be back to normal?" Freddy said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know…" Mike said. Much to Mike's surprise, Freddy started crying, falling on his bottom doing so. Mike flipped over a table

 _Oppsie that did NOT happen!_

 **But it's cooler that way…**

 _No. Your job is to tell the story, not CHANGE it._

 **Fine Mike… fine… Party Pooper.**

Mike did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Chica! Bonnie! Foxy! Help me!" Mike shouted. Two seconds later (Ok, it was 45), Foxy poked his head through.

"What's wro- Oh my! Is that Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"Yep!" Mike said. Suddenly Pineapples.

 _OPPSIE! We just talked about this._

 **But… asdfmovie reference…**

 _Grr…._

 **FINE!**

Suddenly Foxy started laughing. Freddy got annoyed at Foxy's laughing, so he pushed him over. Yes, Freddy IS a baby, but Foxy is very clumsy and unsteady on his feet. Foxy shrieked as he tumbled into the wall, only to catch himself… then fall the other way, making Freddy laugh hysterically. Foxy was less then pleased. Especially he had gotten his foot had gotten stuck in a bucket.

"Putting …whatever THAT was aside, what do we do?" Mike asked.

"Hello!" chirped a VERY excited Chica. "OH MY GOD IS THAT FREDDY HE'S SO ADORABLE!"

Freddy pouted, doubling the cuteness.

 _Oh my god, I know right!_

 **I know! Freddy is so cute!**

 _Can we continue the story?_

 **Sure Chica. Salute me first**

 _NEVER!_

 **=( I can never get anyone to salute me…**

"Oh course, we're going to need some supplies like toys, a crib, diapers, formula-" Chica was cut off by a very annoyed bear.

"I am NOT wearing a diaper." Freddy protested.

"Guys…" Bonnie said, sneaking into the words of the story.

"Yes you are, I don't want to clean up any of your messes." Chica said.

"Guys…" Bonnie tried again, a little louder.

"I won't make any messes!" Freddy said.

"Guys!" Bonnie said, even louder than before.

"Potatoes!" Foxy said.

"GUYS!" Bonnie shouted. Everyone shut up, apart from the Foxy who was eating some potatoes he had found, and turned towards Bonnie.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Goldie has been turned into a baby." Bonnie said, showing the gang a sleeping, golden bear who had shrunk, just like Freddy. Suddenly a clock chimed. It was 6am.

"We are so screwed." Mike said in the awkward silence.

* * *

 **Hey! So this is a project I have been meaning to start since… forever basically. So, this is my 2nd FNAF story, my first not including the one shot I've posted.**

 **If anyone in the reviews can offer a good nursery in the original pizzeria (from the first game) which isn't Pirate's Cove that'd be great.**

 **So yeah… potatoes.**


	2. I Don't Have a Title for This

**Woo! Chapter 2! Out so fast! What is happening? Oppsie normally takes a long time to update?  
I know. But I started this before the FIRST chapter was out so... yeah. NOW! For replies to the Guest Reviews.**

 **DerpyGamer24: Well it's about to turn to 'LOVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE' because I'm writing more! Obviously… xD And Yes, I tried to copy it exactly.**

 **That's it… wow…. Well onto the chapter!**

* * *

"What do you think is going to happen?" Chica asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie said. They could see inside the sound-proof room that Mr. Fazbear, the owner, and Mike were talking about something. Mike then exited the room.

"So, what's going to happen?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, Mr. Fazbear is going to close the restaurant down. I have to work overtime without pay to help you raise the bears until they magically turn back to normal." Mike explains. "Which reminds me, one of us needs to go and get supplies."

"Not it!" Bonnie, Chica and Mike said at once, leaving a very confused Foxy to figure out what was going on.

"Oh HELL NO!" Foxy shouted once he realised.

"Yes. Now go." Chica ordered.

"But... fine." Foxy sighed as he trudged off, bringing a sack of potatoes with him. He is emotionally attached to the potatoes now.

 _But why?  
_ **Because the Author demands it Chica. When an Author wants something, it happens! Like this in 3… 2… 1…**

Goldie, suddenly, woke up.

"Fuck you Author. I was having a nice dream." He said, breaking the fourth wall without going in italics. Feel free to gasp now.

 **Yes, yes! Fuck you too!**

"Anyway, putting scolding the Author aside. Why am I so small?" Goldie asked.

"Um…" Chica said.

"Er…." Bonnie commented.

"You see…" Mike attempted.

"TALK SOMEONE!" Goldie shouted, waking up Freddy who had fallen asleep long ago. No one had time to react as four girls came running in.

"MIKE! WE'VE BEEN TURNED INTO GIRLS!" One of them shouted. She had orange-red hair held back with a green headband and dark green eyes. She wore

"AND SO HAS VINCENT!" Another screamed.

"SHE'S HOT TOO!" One of them yelled, making the other three girls stop their panicking look at her. "Well it's true." She had blonde hair in a small pony tail and blue eyes. She wore.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIE!" The last one cried.

"FUCK SHE'S COMING!" The third one yelled, and in came a girl in a purple dress and high heels. Not to mention long purple hair, purple-tinted skin and purple eyes, holding toast. Mike almost started drooling.

Almost.

"Ok, ok, ok." Mike said. "Who ARE you?"

"Dude. I share a fucking apartment with you." The first one said.

"Jeremy?" Mike asked.

"Yes shithead." Jeremy said.

"I'm Fritz." The third one said, AKA, the one who thinks Purple Guy is hot. Let the shipping commence.

"I'm Phone Guy bitches." The second one smirked.

"A-and I'm D-Daniel." The last one stuttered.

 **Aw…. I made him so innocent and cute! :3 I'm dying of my own creation**

 _Shut up and get back to the story_

 **NO ONE FUCKING CARES, MIKE!**

There was silence… until Chica slapped Scott (Phone Guy), Fritz and Jeremy, making the scream in pain.

"You three should know better than to swear in front of kids. And in a kids pizzeria too!" Chica scolded. The three former-men rubbed their bruises and muttered a small 'sorry'.

"Ok, ok, ok. Lemme get this straight." Bonnie spoke. "Freddy and Goldie have been turned into babies or toddlers, if there's a difference, Foxy is attached to a sack of potatoes and Mike's friends slash night guards at other Fazbear pizzerias have been turned into girls?"

"A-actually, I work at a H-haunted House." Daniel corrected.

"No one cares." Vincent spoke, caused Daniel to whimper and for Fritz to drool.

"Finally, a fucking explanation." Goldie said, causing Chica to pick Goldie up and put him in a corner telling him not to move from that spot.

 **God damn it Goldie.**

Foxy came swaggering in with black sunglasses on.

"I got the supplies." He said, being a badass but holding the sack of potatoes.

"Great!" Chica said, who was eying the two bears. Goldie was still in his corner, not knowing what was soon going to happen.

"GOLDIE RUN!" Freddy shouted. Goldie noticed the yellow bird come closer to him.

"Screw this, I'm out!" Goldie shrieked, teleporting away quickly.

"YOU LEFT ME GOLDIE! WHYYYY!" Freddy whined as he ran (well, crawled) away as quickly as possible.

 _ **We interrupt this FanFiction to bring you an ad.**_

Foxy, Bonnie and the Night Guards are all in a line singing elevator music. Accapella-ly.

 _ **Now, we bring you, Chaos.**_

Freddy pouted as he is sitting in a corner, wearing a diaper. Foxy and the Sack of Potatoes are making sure Freddy doesn't move from the corner while the others are trying to find Goldie.

"I hope the Toys are having a better day." Freddy thought.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND then I leave it there.**

 **So, in the next chapter, the Toys will be introduced, WOO! This is going to fail so, so badly….**

 **Apart from that, I'm excited for the next chapter honestly.**

 **SO YOU SHOULD BE TOO!**

 **Just kidding, just kidding… you are allowed to be disappointed.**


	3. The Toys (Dun, Dun, Dun)

**GUYS!**

 **I FOUND THE REAL WORD FOR FURRIES!**

 **Thank you KudelyFan93 for putting it in her stories so I could copy it down and not look stupid!**

… **.I'm not ever kidding right now.**

 **Here it is:** **Anthropomorphic**

 **Yeah….**

 **I'll just call them anthros or furries and featheries.**

 **ALSO**

 **Mangle is a girl in this FanFiction as I've always seen her as a girl so... yeah :)**

* * *

Everything was peaceful at Teddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Everyone was sleeping in….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"!

Well there goes the morning.

"I swear, if it's Chi again, I will smash her laptop." Teddy muttered to himself. Chi has a habit of screaming because One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer was on the radio, or if she ran out of data. There were lots of reasons why Chi would scream at the top of her lungs. But it wasn't the case.

"SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY MUSIC BOX!" Marionette screamed. Teddy (Toy Freddy), Mangle and BB ran as fast as they could to Prize Corner. Blue and Chi 'don't run'.

"Have you looked everywhere?" Teddy asked, while Mangle was trying to comfort a crazy fucking p- I mean… a distressed marionette. That's it. I wasn't going to use puppet or say anything insulting.

"You can't 'loose' a giant fucking box!" Marionette shouted.

"Just get a new one." Blue scoffed, picking at his nails.

"I CAN'T JUST GET A NEW ONE! IT WAS AN ANTIQUE! AN ANTIQUE!" Marionette shouted, grabbing Blue's shoulders and shaking him.

"Ugh! Now I need to brush out my fur again." Blue frowned. Chi nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Mario, we'll find it, won't we?" Mangle said. Blue and Chi derped off into another room, not wanting to help, Balloon Boy nodded excitedly and Teddy just shrugged.

"We're NEVER going to find it!" Marionette wailed, ignoring the nickname.

* * *

The restaurant was about to open and they STILL hadn't found Marionette's music box. Balloon Boy had found a replacement. It was a small wound up music box with the same music. It kept Marionette calm for a bit.

The phone rang.

Blue got it, seeing as it was an excuse to get out of searching.

"Hello?" Blue asked.

"Oh, it's you." Came a familiar voice.

"Bonnie. What the fuck do you want"?" Blue snarled.

"It's not you bitch. We need Marionette because we've lost Goldie." Bonnie said.

"Why is that such a big problem?" Blue asked.

"Cause Goldie and Freddy have been turned into kids and Goldie keeps teleporting away." Bonnie said.

"Goldie and Freddy as kids! That's a laugh. Well, Marionette's lost his music box so-"

"Wait, Freddy's a kid. This I gotta see! I'll grab my camera. Round up the others! WOO!" Teddy interrupted, running by Blue.

"Well this can only end badly." Blue commented. Bonnie 'hm'ed in agreement.

* * *

It was chaos, as the title suggests.

Chi thought that the night guards were actually girls and tried talking to them about girl stuff. They ran away, screaming, even Vincent who had jumped into Fritz's arms. So cute ^_^ Chi gave up trying to talk to them and went to talk to her sister.

Teddy was photographing Freddy, who was hitting Teddy's legs, trying to get him to stop. It did nothing.

Blue and Bonnie were having a guitar battle. They also kept shouting stupid insults at each other.

"YO MAMA SO FAT, SHE BROKE THE CAR!"

"WE HAVE THE SAME MOM/MUM!"

"FUCK!"

At least Chi and Chica are getting a-

"No! You add 2 cups of sugar! Not 3!"

Nevermind.

"But it makes it sweeter." Chi argued.

"But it will make it too sweet." Chica argued.

"Let's get outta here Sacky." Foxy said, opening 'Sacky' up and eating a potato.

"Who's Sacky?" Mangle asked her brother.

"My sack of potatoes." Foxy said as he reached in for a potato.

There were no potatoes left…

"T-there are no potatoes left." Foxy whispered. The whole pizzeria was silent. Until…

"Hey guys! We found Goldie!" Balloon Boy said, skipping into the room with Marionette holding Goldie, who was trying to get away.

 **SHUSH! SHUT UP GOLDIE! SHUT UP BALLOON BOY! And Marionette, please be quiet.**

 _Why?_

 **Because Goldie! Foxy got really attached to his sack of potatoes and now they're all eaten.**

 _Oh…_

Meltdown in 3….. 2….. 1…..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy wailed.

* * *

 **And then Oppsie is an ass and ends it there.**

 **I realise this one is a little shorter but…. Meh.**

 **Not by too much. Besides, I'm making it longer by doing this Author Note.**

 **ALSO! The reason why I did 'Mom/Mum' is because I say 'Mum' but at least 80% (estimated) of FanFiction-ers say 'Mom'.**

 **It's just easier for me**


	4. More Characters

**Hi!**

…

 **Don't look at me like that!**

… **So maybe I haven't updated in a while. I pretty much finished the 3** **rd** **chapter and my brain was like 'Now what?'**

 **Soooo this came out later than usual.**

 **This is also shorter than usual because I wanted to get some things cleared up and to introduce new characters.**

 **(Edit)**

 **So... I forgot to answer a Guest Review... I know. Bad Oppsie. So, I'm giving all of her candy back. I'm keeping the trophy.**

 **Cat girl: But...but! I'm Australian... MATE!**

* * *

"So, THIS is what you've invented?" Shadow Freddy asked.

"It's not just a computer." Springtrap snapped. "It lets you control people and objects. It's also addicting. He he…. OppsieDasi"

"Woah! Really!" Shaddy asked, getting a closer look.

"Yes." Spring said.

"You turned Goldie and Freddy into babies?" Shaddy questioned.

"What's wrong with that?" Spring asked.

"Goldie's magical." Shaddy stated simply.

"And?"

"And! He can just turn Goldie and Freddy back."

"Oh. Then I'll just change Goldie back and remove his powers." Spring said. He typed something into the computer-like object and a bing was heard. The duo looked over at a screen Spring had up, and Goldie was back to normal…. Still wearing a diaper.

"So now just Freddy's a baby."

"UUUUGH! I HATE THOSE FANFICTIONS!" Shaddy complained.

 **Shaddy…No. They are still amazing. JUST THE WAY THEY AAAAAAAAAAAAAARE~!**

"Fiiine I'll make Freddy an adult again." Spring complained, typing something in and another bing was heard.

"Keep the night guards like that!" Shaddy said.

"I thought you'd want them changed back too." Spring said.

"Nah. We need more girls anyway. And human girls are cute." Shaddy explained.

* * *

"Feels good to be back." Goldie said, stretching as he walked in, un-diapered.

"My heart is broken." Foxy whimpered.

"All potatoes and diapers aside... weird sentence, we need to help… I've forgotten all of their names already."

"I'm insulted." Scott said, looking offended. "I created all of you!"

"SCOTT! No breaking the fourth wall." Chica scolded, whacking a frying pan over her head.

" **I could help."** A voice came.

"What the-"

* * *

 _10 seconds earlier._

 **SHADDY! YOU ARE TO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID MISTER!**

"Can we summon her to our universe? With the others, of course." Shaddy asked Spring. Oppsie was currently ranting to Shaddy, and it was annoying both of them.

"Yes." Spring said.

 **SPRING I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU-**

"…..Oh my god….. there's silence…." Shaddy said, amazed.

"Uncle Shaddy! Uncle Shaddy!" Came a chipper voice, ruining the silence. Shaddy turned around to find a small girl running towards him, with Shadow Bonnie, or Shannie (If you call him Shannon, he WILL kill you) strolling after him. Shannie brought his adopted daughter with him. Of course he did.

"Hey Kiddo." Shaddy said. The girl finally reached her Uncle and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey Uncle Shaddy!" The girl said.

"Come on JJ. Get off of your Uncle." Shannie said, softly.

"Ok daddy." JJ said, getting off of Shaddy. "Daddy. Can I show Uncle Shaddy my new dolly?"

"Of course sweetie." Shannie said. JJ ran off, giggling to come back with a baby doll.

"Her name is Lucinda. Be very careful." JJ said, carefully handing her Uncle her doll for him to look at.

The doll was nothing special. It didn't have any hair so it had a pink beanie on top and a matching pink onesie with little white booties.

"It's lovely JJ." Shaddy said, giving his niece her dolly back.


	5. A bit of Chapter 5, And AN

**I'm sorry to say. But.**

 **This is discontinued.**

 **This is such a bad fic and when I tried to make it better. I just dug myself a deeper hole.**

 **I will, however, give you my started 5** **th** **chapter. It's not long but..**

 **Maybe you'll forgive me?**

 **After this part the cast somehow stopped JJ and then everything went back to normal.**

 **GUEST REVIEW**

ZZGaming: You don't have any idea how much joy this review brings to me! Thank you :)

* * *

Shaddy brought out the vodka.

Normally this would be fine…. But they had a shit ton of it. So now, the three of them were outside in Spring's backyard, stumbling around like drunken fools while JJ just sat and watched.

"What noobs," JJ said to her doll, Lucinda, as the two of them watched JJ's dad's attempt to shoot a hoop. JJ could hear her father cursing as the other two laugh at his misery. "Shouldn't they know not to leave a child in extreme power?"

"Obviously not," Lucinda grinned. Yep. Big surprise! The doll is alive. Who saw that coming? Everyone.

JJ carried her doll over towards the computer thing Spring was once at. She hopped onto the seat and set down her doll next to the keyboard.

"So…. Now what?" JJ asked.

"Type something in!" Lucinda giggled. "Something diiiirtyyyy~!"

"Seriously?" Lucinda asked.

"I'm fucking 7," JJ said. "What dirty words could I possibly fucking know?"

"You just….! But….! Oh, forget it. Just make some people do random stuff." Lucinda sighed.

JJ started typing away. She clicked enter and the screen beside it that use to be blank came to life.

The duo giggled as they watched

'So, let me get this straight. We're a part of a story and YOU'RE the author but you annoyed Spring too much, and now you're here?' Goldie asked.

'Basically.' The Author said, a shadow still covering her face even though she was in clear light.

Without any warning, Marionette started dancing. A tutu on his hips and ballet shoes on his feet.

'Marionette…. What the actual fuck are you doing?' Freddy asked.

'I don't knoooooooooooow!' Marionette whined, as he did a grand jete (big leap). 'My feet are starting to hurt! Someone help me!'

'This is actually pretty impressive.' Vincent commented.

The two laughed louder at the Toy's attempt to get Marionette to stop. The others thought it was too impressive and let him continue dancing.

JJ typed a few words, pressed enter and Marionette finally stopped dancing. The tutu and the shoes disappearing. Marionette sighed with relief…. Until Thorned Roses started to fall from the sky and everyone ducked for cover.

"That was funny! Do something else!" Lucinda grinned.

* * *

 **And then I end it.**

 **Thank you for reading this horrible fic.**

 **I'll see you around (I guess..)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
